Strength
by svu4u09
Summary: A young girl named Isabella needs Olivia's help, in more ways then either of them realize. A/O in future chapters. chapter 7 is up! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW FOR MORE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Told from the perspective of a teenage girl. All SVU characters belong to Dick Wolf and not me :( please read and review if you want me to continue!**

I paced back and forth outside the door for a few minutes. Just as I was about to leave, the door opened and someone stepped into the hallway, "can I help you with something?" she asked gently. Instinctively I took a step backwards away from the stranger. I eyed her carefully; she was tall, shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and a warm smile. I opened my mouth to respond to her simple question, but nothing came out. I pulled my jacket closer around my broken body, shook my head and walked away quickly. I pressed the button calling the elevator repeatedly hoping it would come faster, even though I knew it wouldn't. As I was stepping in to the elevator I heard the gentle voice again. "This is my card; my cell phone number is on the back. If you need anything call me." she said handing me her card. As the door was closing she spoke again, "you might want to put some ice on your eye sweetheart." I lowered my head. I was so ashamed. I thought I had put enough cover up on it. Apparently not, all I knew is I couldn't get out of that building fast enough.

When I got outside I was glad it was raining, it hid the tears that were now falling freely from my face. I didn't want to go home, and I didn't really have any money so I found a bench at a nearby park and sat down. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. I sat there for a while, my phone went off a dozen times but I ignored it. I was going to get hit when I got home anyways. Ignoring his calls couldn't make things worse then they already were. School must have called and asked where I was, that is the only reason he would bother calling me in the middle of the day.

I started to tremble thinking about what was waiting for me at home. I hate him. I can't believe that when mom died she left me with this monster. I was five when he first started hurting me, and I was eight when mom died. Sometimes I wish I had died too. It would be better then the hell I live in now. The rain had stopped, but now I was soaking wet and freezing. I began shaking, but that hurt too much. He must have broken a rib, again. I started to cry again, I knew people were staring but I didn't care.

I felt the bench shift just slightly as someone sat down at the other end. I moved further away without looking up. I was not in the mood to deal with anyone giving me crap, and I didn't think I had the strength to defend myself if needed. I was debating giving up and giving in; going home to what I knew awaited me. I lifted my head slowly because if I moved to fast I knew it was going to send a sharp pain through my face and head.

"You seem cold. I brought you some hot chocolate." The women from the police station offered me.

I just stared at her.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson." She said smiling.

I shifted uncomfortably on the bench and as I began to stand up I winced in pain. I was hoping the detective wouldn't notice but she did.

"Hey, how about you come back to the precinct with me?" She offered gently, "I can give you some dry clothes and help you clean up a little."

I look at her for a moment; I lower my head and ask quietly. "What time is it?"

"Almost 5" she said glancing at her iPhone.

Panic rose in my stomach. "Shit" I mumble. As I move again more pain begins shooting threw my body and it hurts so much that I cant hide the pain in my face and voice. "I-I-I have to go." I stammer. "He's waiting for me. I-I-I am going to be late." I start to quickly walk away.

"Can I offer you a ride home?"

"NO!" I practically shout. I know that the detective sees the fear rise in my face. I quickly try to back peddle. "I mean I am not that far I'll walk. Thank you though." I say as I quickly head towards the hell known as my home.

I look at my phone as I walk up the stairs to the house 5:11. I know I am going to pay for being late. I cautiously unlock and open the door, trying to be quiet, but as I close and lock the door behind me, I know he knows I'm home. "Isabella" he barks at me. He appears in the doorway, I try not to flinch at the sight of him but I can't help it. In one fluid motion he is across the room, raising his hand to my face once again. The last thing I remember is him saying "don't you ever pull a stunt like that again you little shit" then a strong hand hitting and pushing me simultaneously. Then darkness.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I opened my eyes slowly trying to figure out what happened. Wait. Where am I? It took me a moment but my eye's finally adjusted. I was lying on the bed in the spare room. That bed was only used for one thing, and my stomach started doing summersaults just thinking about it. I tried to sit up but I screamed out in pain. Since he didn't immediately come running to hit me again I knew I was alone in the house. The clocked said 7:03 that meant that my step father was at the bar for the night and would be stumbling in at the wee hours of the morning. Every square inch of my body hurt and I could barely move. I fumbled for my coat reaching for the business card and my phone.

"Benson." The voice on the other line answered after two rings. I tried to speak but I couldn't find words. "Hello?" the detective said again.

"Detective Benson? This is Isabella we met earlier today, at your office, and uhm in the park." I said cautiously trying to keep my voice even.

"What can I do for you Isabella? Is everything alright?"

"No, not really. I need your help."

**Do you want to know what happens? do you want to read more? if so review/PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed on the bed in the spare room not moving. Detective Benson and I had gotten off the phone nearly twenty minutes ago and she still wasn't here. I knew calling her had been a bad idea. I was just about to pick up my phone to call her and tell her I was ok and didn't need her when I heard the front door open. I held my breath praying it wasn't him.

"Isabella?" a newly familiar voice called.

"Upstairs" I replied my voice shaking. I pulled the blanket closer around my body. Even though I had pulled sweatpants and a t-shirt on I felt very exposed. I heard the stairs creak and saw a shadow in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" Detective Benson asked.

I nodded as I began to speak. "Actually Detective-" but she cut me off

"Call me Olivia." She said smiling sweetly as she walked towards me.

I let out a deep breath. "Olivia, I actually think I am going to be ok. Sorry to bother you. I think its best you leave. I have to clean up now." I shifted just the wrong way, she saw my cuts and bruises and the pain that flashed across my face.

"Isabella," she said softly sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Izzy" I corrected as I shifted farther away from her.

"I can tell that you are in a lot of pain right now, someone did quiet a number on you. I would like to take you to the hospital to get checked out."

"NO!" I screamed as tears began rapidly falling from my face. "Please. I'll be ok. Just go. Please just go!" I begged. I begged and cried for what seemed like forever, and Olivia just sat there calmly and watched me. When my sobs finally turned into stray tears Olivia spoke again.

"Izzy, I have no choice you have to get to the hospital. I can take you or we can call an ambulance, I'll let you decide."

"Please, no." I begged quietly. I went to stand up, it was the first time I had tried seriously moving since I had woken up from his beating. I screamed out in pure pain and collapsed. Without hesitating Olivia called 911 as I slowly faded back into darkness.

When I woke up again I was in the back of an ambulance, I could hear voices around me and the sirens from the distance.

"Please. No. stop." I tried to beg. But nothing escaped my lips. I drifted back to sleep as we pulled into the hospital.

The bright lights in the hospital room hurt my eyes, but in retrospect my eyes were the least of my worries. I realized I wasn't alone when someone started talking to me.

"How are you doing?" Olivia asked gently.

I just shrugged.

"It's a good thing we got you here when we did." Olivia began to explain. "You had some nasty internal bleeding."

Suddenly everything started coming back to me and I was terrified.

"He's not here is he?" I asked quietly.

"Who?"

"My step father, Mark." I said quietly.

"Is he the one who did this to you?" Olivia asked gently.

I started crying hysterically. "Please don't say anything. Oh please. He is going to be so mad. I have to go home. I have to go home." I said trying to sit up.

"He won't hurt you any more." Olivia said coming closer to the bed.

"You can't promise that. Please. Just let me go home. He can't know I was talking to you. Please I need to go home."

"Izzy I am sorry. I can't let you go home like this. You need to stay in the hospital over night. But I will stay with you if you would like and I will promise that Mark will never come near you again."

I couldn't control my tears. I was so afraid and I didn't believe that Olivia could actually keep me safe. I looked into her eyes, pleading with my own. "Promise you'll keep me safe?"

"Promise." Olivia said squeezing my hand gently. Even though I instinctively pulled away from her touch Olivia just smiled at me and reassured me that everything would be ok.

A few minutes later a doctor walked into the room. She was young and female, I was glad because I didn't think I could handle being around a man right now.

"I am going to let the doctor talk to you, I am going to make a phone call but I will be right in the hall if you need me ok?"

I nodded. As Olivia walked out of the room she gave me a reassuring smile.

"Isabella, I am Dr. Corning. Do you remember what happened to you?"

I nodded.

"Well I need to know exactly what happened by why don't we wait for Detective Benson to join us again before you tell me."

I shrugged.

"The results of what happened are pretty severe. You had 3 broken ribs, massive internal bleeding, a concussion, a large contusion to the back of your head, and many cuts and bruises. We have gotten the internal bleeding to stop and the ribs are realigned however. We had to put three stitches in the wound on the back of your head."

I reached my hand back to touch the wound I knew she was talking about.

Dr. Corning's voice soften, "we also have the morning after pill if you would like." She offered softly as Olivia walked back into the room, and suddenly I was crying all over again. They allowed me to cry for a few minutes until Olivia spoke,

"Can you tell us what happened tonight?" she asked softly.

Olivia had asked what happened tonight, but should I tell her about all the other nights, for the past nine years of my life?

I nodded as Olivia added "take your time."

I took a deep breath and began. "Well, there was a chance that some of the broken ribs, or cuts or bruises came from other nights…." I said my voice trailing off, tears once again welling in my eyes.

"How long as this been going on for?" Olivia asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, since I was five? And now I'm fourteen, so nine years I guess…." I felt embarrassed as I saw the shock in the doctors face, Olivia however kept her cool.

"Can you tell us exactly what happened?" Olivia encouraged.

"Well I sorta ditched the second half of my classes today to go talk to the police but when I got to the station I lost my nerve. Mark found out that I had skipped and was furious. Then I got home late, it was 5:15 rather than 5 and he was waiting for me. He hit me and pushed me against the wall then I blacked out. I woke up once with him on top of me in the spare bedroom, and I knew what was happening. He only uses that room for one thing…" my voice trailed off.

"It's ok Izzy, you're doing great." Olivia said smiling

"I uhm must have blacked out again because next thing I remember is trying to get up and it hurt too much. Then I called you…" I explained my voice faded into the tears.

"Detective Benson, may I have a word with you in the hallway?" Dr. Corning asked.

Olivia nodded and followed her out of the room. They talked quietly for a few minutes, and I couldn't hear what they were saying.

When Olivia walked back in the first thing that came out of my mouth was, "please don't be mad at me. Please I didn't mean to get anyone in trouble or to cause trouble or to be trouble. Please. I am sorry." My voice pleading as tears fell steadily down my face.

"Izzy. I am not mad at you at all and you are not in trouble. Why would you even think that?"

I just sat there quietly, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.  
"Izzy, you know you can talk to me right?"

I looked at Olivia, no one had ever offered just to talk to me. "Will you protect me?" I asked timidly.

"I promised you before I will keep you safe and protect you and I have every intention of keeping that promise."

I looked at her trying to read her face, every fiber of my being told me not to trust anyone and don't let your guard down but something in my heart told me Olivia was different. "He says that I'm a burden. He hates me."

"Mark?"

I nodded. "Please if I go home he is going to kill me. Please protect me." I begged.

"Can I give you some good news?" Olivia asked

I nodded. I needed good news right now. "From all the bruising and from the evidence in the rape kit," I winced when she said rape kit but she continued. "We should be able to put him away for a very long time. But we are going to need your help. Do you think you can do that?"

I looked at Olivia and started to cry, apparently everything makes me cry now. "I'm scared."

"I know sweetie, but I know you'll do great."

"Will you help me?"

"The entire time."

"Promise?"

"Promise." And Olivia was the first adult that I ever believed would keep her promise.

**A/N is there interest in this story? please review if you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I dont know if people are enjoying this so please review if you want more!**

I was finally starting to feel safe with Olivia's presence when I suddenly felt a change in the atmosphere. I didn't know how to explain it but I knew Mark was in the hospital and coming towards my room. "Olivia-" I began to say, but my voice got caught in my throat as the door swung open and Mark stormed in. My eye's filled will terror and I began to shake.

"Isabella!" he said rushing over to me. Olivia jumped up.

I just looked at him. As he reached towards me I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Mr. Reyes," Olivia said making her presence known and causing Mark to take a step back.

"It's Mr. Johnson. She has her mother last name. Who the hell are you?" he barked at Olivia. The sound of his voice scared the crap out of me but Olivia stood there strong and held together.

"Mr. Johnson," Olivia began again. "I am Detective Benson, from Manhattan's Special Victims Unit."

"And what the hell are you doing here with my step-daughter?" he snarled.

"911 got a call about a large amount of noise, screaming and banging from your apartment earlier this evening. When police arrived at the scene they found Isabella. SVU works with child victims so they called me."

"Isabella is no child, the klutz probably just fell down the stairs. Who the hell do those new neighbors think they are getting involved in our business? I appreciate your time detective but I can take it from here."

"Actually," Olivia said taking a step closer to Mark. "When we found your daughter she was passed out on a bed, she looks as if she had been beaten pretty badly and raped."

Anger flared in his eyes and his fists clenched, he glared at me. "Isabella." He said in a voice trying to conceal his anger but not doing a very good job. "Who did this to you?" he asked. I knew he wanted me to lie and say I didn't know, but I couldn't even open my mouth to speak.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Johnson." Olivia said stepping in. "I promise you," Olivia began again as the door opened and a taller man with strong features walked in. "my partner, Detective Stabler and I" she said pointing at the man who just walked in. "Will catch this bastard, there was plenty of evidence left for the rape kit so we should be able to get a DNA match fairly soon."

Mark's eye's widened and he looked at me, I knew he would never hit me with two police officers in the room but I was still scared of him.

"Actually, Mr. Johnson," Detective Stabler began. "If you wouldn't mind coming with me down to the police station to answer a few questions it would save all of us a great deal of time."

Mark hesitated for a moment before answering, "Actually I would really like to stay here with Izzy."

"I'm sure you would," I heard Olivia mutter softly under her breath.

"Mr. Johnson," Detective Stabler said stepping right up to Mark. "You can either come down with me willingly or I can slap a pair of handcuffs on you and drag you out of here. Your choice."

"You have got to me kidding me" Mark proclaimed. But Detective Stabler just reached for his handcuffs, which startled Mark even more. "Alright, alright. Isabella, will you be ok until I come back?" I just stared at him with terror laced eyes.

"No need to worry about her, Mark." Olivia said sweetly. "I promise I wont leave her side." And with that Detective Stabler placed a hand on Marks shoulder and led him out of the hospital room. They hadn't been gone for more than thirty seconds when I broke into a round of hysterical sobs. My heart race speed up and I felt like curling up and dying. Olivia came to my side; she hesitated not wanting to startle me. But I grabbed her shirt and pulled her in close and sobbed into her shoulder. She rubbed soothing circles on my back and whispered to me that everything would be ok, but I couldn't calm down.

Finally after about ten minutes I finally had settled into the hospital bed, and I was getting tired.

"Olivia?" I asked timidly.

She looked at me and smiled, "yes?"

"I am tired but I am afraid to sleep." I admitted quietly.

Olivia reached out and squeezed my hand. "I understand why you're scared Izzy, but you are so brave. I promise that you are safe here. Mark is with Elliot at the station and I promise he will not be leaving any time soon."

I shifted slightly in my bed. I hated asking for things but I knew I wouldn't sleep unless I did. "Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked too embarrassed to make eye contact with Olivia.

"I promise I will not leave your side until you tell me its ok." Olivia said

I nodded as I adjusted myself into the pillows and felt into a light sleep.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

I stirred awake a little while later and I realized Olivia was on the phone. I didn't want her to know I was awake because I secretly wanted to listen to her end of the conversation. So I just laid in the bed with my eyes closed trying to figure out what was going on.

"That's great news. Thank you so much Melinda." Olivia said into the phone with a huge smile on her face. "I really appreciate you running that so quickly I will tell her as soon as she wakes up." Olivia got quiet she was listening to this Melinda women on the other end. "Thanks, I'm gonna call and see what's going down at the station. Thanks again." Olivia said hanging up the phone and quickly dialing another number. I tried to figure out what was going on, but my pain had gotten worse and I was exhausted to without even realizing it I drifted back to sleep.

**A/N please review if you want more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thank you so much for all the reviews! it means so much to me! please keep reviewing if you want more!**

I slept for most of the night. I woke up at one point afraid that I had been left alone and that Mark was going to come back for me, but when I opened my eyes and looked around Olivia was in the chair next to my bed sound asleep. I was so glad that she had actually kept her promise and after realizing she was still with me I was able to drift back to sleep. I woke up the next morning at 7:30. I sat up slowly and blinked my eyes.

"Good morning." A soft yet cheerful voice said from across the room.

My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw Olivia looking at me with a concerned smile on her face.

"Hi," I croaked out.

"How are you doing this morning?"

"I haven't decided yet." I said shifting in my bed. "It's too early for me to tell."

"Well at least you got some sleep last night, you really needed it."

"Yea I know. I'm sorry you had to sleep uncomfortably in the chair last night." I said apologetically.

Olivia was about to respond when her phone rang. She looked at the phone then back at me, clearly debating whether or not to answer it.

"Answer it," I said. Secretly hoping it was someone telling her that Mark had confessed and that they had locked Mark up for life.

"Benson… uh-huh…. Uh-huh….. no I am still at the hospital….. yes…. I will talk to her." A soft blush and a light in her eyes began to show as she said "I love you" and hung up the phone. Olivia looked at me and blushed slightly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, I told you to answer the phone. Was it good news?" I asked hopefully.

Olivia sat at the foot of my bed. "It was great news. That was Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. Once interviewing Mark and getting the results of the rape kit, he's going away for a very long time."

Quiet tears starting spilling from my eyes and running down my face as I looked at Olivia. "Well then you can tell Ms. Cabot that I love her too." I said softly, smiling at my own sense of humor.

Olivia and I sat quietly for a few minutes before I started to panic. "Olivia?" I asked cautiously. "What's going to happen to me? When my mom died she left me in full custody of Mark. I have no one else. I have no where else to go." I began crying and shaking at the realization that I had no idea what was going to happen next. Olivia was about to answer when Dr. Corning came in.

"Isabella!" she said happily "You are looking much better this morning."

"Thank you." I said softly as I instinctively reached to touch one of my many bruises.

"We need to keep you for a little while longer but we should be able to discharge you in just a few hours." Dr. Corning said as she left the room.

I began crying again. Olivia reached for me but I moved away. "stop." I said angrily letting my tears fall freely. "What the hell is going to happen to me when I get out of here? They are going to send me to some home for troubled kids, or a foster care. I am still gonna get beat up and raped. I have enough friends in the system to know what happens. You can't protect me. You said you would and you can't." I was sobbing so hard that I couldn't speak anymore. I began shaking, out of both anger and fear. I could feel Olivia staring at me but I didn't care, I continued sobbing and shaking until my eyes had run dry. "Don't tell me I'm wrong and everything will be ok. I know it won't. But thanks for trying."

"Isabella." Olivia said with a slight shake to her voice. When I finally looked up at her I realized that she had begun to tear up too, and I felt a whole new wave of guilt rush over me. "I need you to do me one favor." I looked at her as she continued. "Don't lump me in the category of adults who have let you down. Not yet at least. Let me make a few phone calls and see what I can do ok?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. After everything she did for me last night I felt like she at least deserved a chance. Olivia stepped out of my hospital room already dialing a number on her phone.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dr. Corning came back in as I aimlessly flipped threw the channels on the TV.

"Isabella, I would like to talk to you about a few things ok?"

I turned off the TV and nodded.

"Your internal injuries seem to be healing well and the contusion on the back of your head will be sore for a few days but the stitches will dissolve themselves. The broken ribs will probably be the most uncomfortable and the black and blue marks will be sore."

I nodded, praying that she was going to ignore the rest of the injuries on my body, but she didn't.

"I need to talk to you about the cuts on your arms, stomach and legs." Dr. Corning said softly. I avoided eye contact with her as she continued. "The cuts on those three regions of your body were self inflicted weren't they?" she asked gently.

As tears of embarrassment flooded my eyes I nodded yes. Dr. Corning made a few quick notes on my chart before looking at me and continuing.

"I am going to recommend that you talk to a therapist about that. And just so you know this information will be released to whoever receives temporary and permanent custody of you." Dr. Corning offered me a supportive smile as she walked out of the room. I managed to wait until she was out of sight to burry my head in my heads and sob. As if I weren't damaged goods already, now no one will want me.

**A/N working on the next part but please review for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on the hospital bed staring aimless off into the distance as I aimless ran my fingers along the healing cuts on my arm. I didn't even notice Olivia walk into the room; I just felt the bed shift slightly as she sat lightly on the edge. She didn't say anything to me; she just sat there and watched me silently.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I said quietly, not looking Olivia in the eyes.

"It's really ok Izzy. But I need to talk to you."

I shifted uncomfortably, I hated when people said that to me.

"There are a few things ok? First I want you to promise that you will be honest with me and talk to me ok?"

I nodded, Olivia was really trying to reach out to me and I was trying really hard not to shut down on her.

"The cuts on your arm…." She began but I cut her off.

"Did Dr. Corning say something to you?" I asked unable to hide the anger in my voice.

"No, but I need you to."

I felt embarrassed and ashamed. "No one has ever noticed or said anything before." I said softly. Tears began falling from my eyes leaving cool streaks on my hot cheeks. "I-I…. I did that to myself." I said shifting away from Olivia. Olivia however had the exact opposite reaction of what I had anticipated. She pulled me closer and hugged me. I instinctively stiffened under the touch. Then I began sobbing into her shoulder. "Shhhhh" she whispered as she rubbed soothing circles on my back. When I had finally calmed down I adjusted myself. "I'm so sorry Olivia. I understand if you think I am crazy and don't want to help me anymore. You can just go."

"Izzy!" she said sternly. "Just because you have had a difficult time in the past doesn't mean I am going to back out of my promise to you."

"You can't always protect me. The system will eat me up. It's ok. I'm used to it…" my voice trailed off as a tall blond women with black framed glasses appeared in the doorway. I wiped my tears away as Olivia warmly greeted the stranger.

"Izzy, this is Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. Alex, this is Isabella Reyes."

"Hello Isabella." Alex Cabot said smiling warmly at me.

"Hi, Ms. Cabot." I said politely.

"Please call me Alex," she insisted as she sat in the chair that Olivia had previously slept in.

"Alex is going to be the one prosecuting Mark in court." Olivia began.

"But-" Alex cut in, "the evidence against him is so strong that we expect him to make a deal that way we do not need to put you threw the trauma of a trail."

"Me?" I asked suddenly confused.

Alex looked at Olivia. "I didn't tell her yet," Olivia said softly.

"When and if we take Mark to trial," Alex began. "You will need to testify on the stand in open court."

I looked nervously between Alex and Olivia. "What does that even mean?" I asked cautiously.

Alex looked at me with her piercing blue eyes and smiled softly as she began to explain. "I will call you to testify, you will just have to answer my questions honestly and tell the judge and the jury exactly what has happened."

"Will Mark be there?" I asked nervously.

"Yes-" Alex began but I cut her off.

"I don't know if I can do it. I'm scared." I admitted softly.

"But I will be there for you. I will protect you, besides nothing could ever happen to you in open court." Olivia said giving my leg a slight squeeze.

I began to shake. "You can't always protect me." I said with a hint of irritation in my voice. "You keep making promises you can't keep. It's not fair to me. Please stop." I shifted away from Olivia's touch.

Olivia looked at Alex with pleading eyes and Alex gave her a slight nod.

"Izzy there is something else I want to talk to you about."

"Please," I begged fighting off more tears. "I need to be alone. I'm gonna be alone for a while now anyways. Please, just leave me be."

"Why are you so convinced you are going to be alone?" Alex asked.

"Because, when my mother died she left me in the care of my step father who has been abusing me for nine years. Now he's being put away and I have no one. I mean I have basically had no one since my mom died, but at least Mark was around. But now it's just me and whoever gets stuck with me. I am going to be alone. There is nothing you can do. Please, just let me be." I was no longer holding back my tears. "Everyone always leave. Please just let me face the inevitable."

"Isabella." Olivia said sternly. "I need you to listen for me for just a minute ok?"

My tears slowly stopped and I nodded my head yes.

"Alex and I have made some phone calls and received special permission considering the circumstances."

I looked between Olivia and Alex I didn't understand what she was saying.

"For the time leading up to and during the trial," Olivia continued. "How would you feel about staying with me?" Olivia gave Alex a sideways glance and Alex nodded her head slightly. "Staying with us." She corrected herself softly.

I just looked at her. I didn't know what to say.

"Are you serious?" I asked softly.

"I promised I would protect you. I am just trying to keep that promise." Olivia explained.

I suddenly had no control over my emotions and I started shaking and sobbing hysterically. Once again Olivia wrapped me in her arms and held me close. No one had done that for me since my mother had died.

"But-but" I stammered out.

"If you don't want to or don't feel comfortable you don't have to, we'll understand." Olivia said softly.

"No! It's not that…. Its just….. Don't you think I'm crazy?" I said suddenly feeling self conscience and embarrassed.

"Of course not!" Alex said without even looking at Olivia.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "Are you sure?" I asked tentatively waiting for one of them to say just kidding and take everything back.

"Of course we are!" Olivia said smiling at me, "Would you feel comfortable with that?"

I looked at Alex for a moment than back at Olivia and I nodded. "I would really like that."

Both Alex and Olivia smiled widely at each other than at me. Alex gave me a slightly awkward hug as she got up to leave. "I am going to make a few phone calls." She said stepping out of the room.

I looked at Olivia hesitantly. "Are you sure about this?"

"Honey, I wouldn't have offered if I weren't."

I couldn't hide the smile that crept slowly across my face. "Thank you." I whispered as I gave Olivia a hug.

We sat quietly for a few minutes before I decided to break the silence. "So, is Alex like your girlfriend?" I asked smiling.

"Yes she is." Olivia said proudly. "You ok with that?"

I smiled, "of course. Plus if Alex is anything like you I think I am going to be pretty happy for the next few weeks."

**A/N please review for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

I sat on the edge of the hospital bed dangling my feet. I was waiting for Dr. Corning to come back with my final discharge papers and to give me instructions on how to care for my wounds. Olivia had stepped into the hallway and Alex had gone to pull the car around to the front of the hospital. Dr. Corning came in and smiled.

"You're a very lucky young lady."

I blushed and gave her a look of thanks as she continued.

"Ms. Benson will need to co-sign your discharge papers since you are a minor and you have been placed in her temporary care. I have also talked to her about getting you some help ok?"

I nodded.

"Over the next few days I need you to get a lot of rest. I also need you to refrain from any strenuous activity. Your ribs are going to be sore which will make many movements hard but-"

"Alex and I will be there to help you." Olivia cut in smiling

I blushed; I wasn't used to anyone showing the slightest amount of care for me.

"You ready to go home?" Olivia asked as she signed her name on the bottom of my discharge papers.

I was unable to hide the terror that briefly filled my face.

"My home." Olivia quickly corrected seeing the fear in my face. "Your home for the next few weeks."

I couldn't help but smile as I too signed my name at the bottom of my discharge papers. Dr. Corning insisted that I take a wheel chair out of the building, as per hospital policy. I didn't feel like arguing so I let Olivia guide me smoothly out of the hospital and into the small parking lot where Alex was leaning on the car smiling at us. Olivia helped me get into the back seat of the car, "would you like me to sit back here with you?" she offered kindly.

I shook my head, "I'll be ok." And for the first time ever I actually believed myself

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

We pulled into a parking garage under a large apartment building. The building looked new and very modern. I was almost intimidated by its looks. Olivia helped me out of the back seat and the three of us walked to the elevator in silence. When we finally reached the tenth floor pent house and Alex unlocked the door I couldn't hold back the small gasp that escaped my throat at the sight of Alex and Olivia's apartment.

"Welcome home," Olivia said softly as she closed and locked the door.

I suddenly felt very small in the large opening of foyer which was directly connected to a large living room.

"Would you like a quick tour?" Alex asked smiling.

I couldn't find words so I just nodded.

She took me around the first floor, pointing out the kitchen, dinning room, bathroom, office and most importantly the large living room with comfy seating, a huge TV and enough room for at least twenty people. Then it was time to go upstairs. I quickly tensed at the thought of seeing the bedrooms. Bedrooms had never been a safe place for me and most bedrooms elicited a fear in me. As we reached the top of the stairs Alex noticed that I had tensed up.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

I nodded.

She gave my hand a soft squeeze, "well if you're not you can always talk to me."

I nodded as she led me past the first bedroom in the second. The room was much bigger than my room at home. There was a full sized bed with lots of blankets and pillows, a window looking out into the city and a TV. There was a desk, a closet and even its own huge bathroom.

"This is your room." Alex said pointing to my bag that sat neatly on the edge of the bed. "Our room is right across the hall so if you need anything at any time you will have easy access to us."

Tears formed in my eyes, "thank you." I whispered softly. I walked over to the window and stared out to the vastness of the city as tears fell from my eyes. I felt Alex walk up behind me and I tried to steady my breath.

"I know you don't have a lot of your things with you," Alex said softly. "If you want to go home and get some of your things we can arrange that. Or if you're not comfortable with that we can go shopping."

"No, no, no, you don't need to spend money on me. I can stop by the house tomorrow or something." I took a deep breath. "Mark won't be there will he?"

"Oh no of course not!" Alex said with authority. "He is in jail and if we get our way he is never getting out." Alex reached towards me to give me a hug, I stiffened up and instinctively pulled away, backing violently into the window.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said as fresh tears began rolling down my face. I instinctively went to run but I realized, I didn't know where I could hide in this vast home Alex and Olivia had created. So I just slid against the wall and buried my head in my knees.

"Shhhh it's ok." Alex said sitting down across from me. "I shouldn't have touched you without warning I'm so sorry Izzy."

I cried for a few minutes before I spoke again, "Olivia told me you would never hurt me. I believe her, it's just, well, it's just, it's hard for me to trust people."

"That's ok, I understand." Alex said sympathetically. "How about I get you some fresh towels and you can shower while Olivia and I make some dinner for us."

I nodded as Alex gracefully stood up and left the room. She came back a minute later with a small stack of towels. "We'll be right downstairs if you need anything."

"Thank you" I said softly as Alex left and closed the door behind her.

**A/N please review if you want more!**


	7. Chapter 7

***warning* this chapter contains slightly graphic imagery of self injury **

I rummaged in my bag till I found my small toiletries case and I brought it with me to the bathroom. I took a long shower trying to wash away everything that had happened recently. Unfortunately I couldn't wash away everything. There were still cuts and bruises covering my body and my black eye was now every shade of purple and green, not to mention swollen. When I finally got out of the shower I put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a t-shirt from my high school.

I went back to the bathroom and was over come with a sense of sadness and shame. I hated myself for everything that had happened. I didn't understand why Olivia and Alex would agree to take me when clearly I am such a burden. I began to cry and shake. Without thinking twice I reached into my toiletries bag and pulled out a small case. I carefully removed the razor from the case and held it in my hand. I stared at it for a minute trying to decide if I could be bigger than that razor, but when I remembered Mark and everything he had done to me and the hospital I brought the razor to my sink and slowly dragged it across. I sucked my breath in at the first feel of the cool metal but suddenly I was over come with comfort and release.

The blood flew slowly as I carefully put the razor away. I sat curled up in a ball for a moment before gently wiping at the blood and taking off my t-shirt. When I went back into the room I was staying in I dug around my bag for a long sleeved shirt and pulled it on quickly. I gave myself a once over in the mirror. Most of my body was covered up hiding the majority of my injuries but my face was still pretty bruised. I left my hair down hoping it would fall around my face and cover most of it up, but no such luck. I took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Both Alex and Olivia were in the kitchen when I got downstairs. Olivia was stirring something over the stove and Alex was setting the table. I felt uncomfortable so I just stood silently, slightly hidden to the side of the doorway taking in the scene before me. It was so domestic, so normal, something I had never really been exposed to. For a moment I was afraid that they had forgotten about me, that they were only setting two places at the table but when Alex moved I saw three clear place settings and I couldn't help but let out a little sigh of relief. Alex heard me sigh and smiled at me.

"You don't need to just stand there." She said with a hint of laughter. "Dinner should be ready any minute. Come sit."

I did what I was told and sat down at the only seat at the table without a wine glass placed in front of it.

"Can I help?" I offered softly.

"I think we're good." Olivia said looking over her shoulder and smiling at me. "If you would like to get something to drink there is soda and juice in the refrigerator and water on the door."

I got up and grabbed at Diet Dr. Pepper from out of the fridge for myself. "Do you guys want anything?" I asked looking from Alex to Olivia.

"I think we are going to both have wine." Alex said giving Olivia's shoulder a slight squeeze. "But thank you."

I sat down at the table and my eyes grew larger as I looked at all the food that was suddenly laid out before me. There was pasta and sauce, garlic bread, and a salad.

"I thought spaghetti and sauce would be a safe choice to make, since I don't know what your favorite foods are yet." Olivia said as she served all of us some pasta.

"Spaghetti is great." I said smiling. We sat quietly as we all enjoyed the delicious dinner that Olivia had made.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Alex asked smiling at me.

"Yea, that shower was really great. I could get used to showering in there." I said letting out a small laugh.

"Good!" Olivia said. "That shower is all yours!"

It got quiet again for a moment before Olivia began to talk again. "How are you feeling?" she asked tentatively.

I shrugged. "Been better, been worse I guess. But I am really tired." I admitted.

"How about after dinner we watch a movie and you can go to bed early if you'd like." Olivia offered.

I nodded that sounded wonderful.

"Since I cooked, Alex gets to do the dishes." Olivia said happily as she got up to clear her plate.

I followed Olivia's lead and carried my plate to the sink. But as I got up from the chair and lifted my arm that had been carefully hiding under the table Alex let out a small gasp. I ignored her but I felt her eyes on me. As I gently placed my plate in the sink I realized what had caused her gasp. My face flushed with embarrassment and my eyes filled with tears.

"Izzy!" Olivia called to me. But it was too late I was already running up the stairs to hide in the room and pack my things. I was sure they were going to send me off to foster care first thing in the morning.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I buried my head in the pillow and cried. How could I have been so stupid? I had bled threw the shirt. I was so angry with myself. There was a soft knock on the door and Olivia walked in and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Izzy." She said softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. So so sorry." Was all I could manage to choke out between sobs.

Olivia rubbed small comforting circles on my back as I cried. She kept telling me it was ok and she wasn't mad but I still didn't believe her.

Eventually I caught my breath and slowly sat up. My already broken and bruised face looking red and blotchy from crying. Olivia got up and returned a moment later with a warm wash cloth. She gently reached for my sleeve and I immediately pulled back.

"Please let me just clean it up a little ok?" Olivia asked, although it almost sounded as if she was pleading with me.

I rolled up my sleeve and held out my arm. Olivia gingerly held it and put pressure on the fresh wounds.

"I'm sorry." I said softly not looking at Olivia, I took a deep breath and continued. "Can I just spend tonight here before you send me into the system or back to a mental hospital?"

"Isabella." Olivia said, her voice a mix of warmth and sternness. "You are not going anywhere do you understand?"

"But I messed up." I said softly. "I cut myself again. You think I'm crazy and you can't handle me, and you shouldn't have to…" my voice trailed off.

"Why would I think you're crazy?"

I caught Olivia's eyes for a moment and laughed. I actually laughed. "Because I am." I said in between my giggles.

Olivia smiled. "I promise I don't think you are any more crazy then the rest of us."

I sighed. "I mean… I sort of am… plus I don't handle it to well." I admitted softly.

"I agree with you on that, but as time goes on you will handle it better and Alex and I will be there to help you ok?" Olivia reached on to the table next to the bed and grabbed antibacterial lotion and a bandage. "May I?" Olivia asked motioning towards the medical supplies in her hand. I knew it was more or less a rhetorical question because she was going to do it anyways. I nodded and Olivia began to bandage my arm.

When Olivia finished I smiled at her sheepishly, and without hesitating I slowly crawled into her arms. Olivia held me as I cuddled into her side and I finally felt safe.

**A/N please please review for more!**


End file.
